Undercover CIA
Weapons: Firearms and an Impervious Shield League Name: Triple X Program Real name: '''Adam Lucious '''Age: '''28 Grew up in Gotham as an only child. His father was a Vietnam veteran who couldnt find work after the war. So he put together a crew and began planning and running heist. They robbed the armory on the military base, other criminals and banks. Unfortunately at a young age the fast lifestyle cost his parents their lives. He was raised by his Grandmother on his Dads side. Though she was loving and attentive she did not have the ability to temper his rage. By middle school fighting was a regular occurrence. Earning a reputation for taking on the biggest bullys. His grandmother took him to a boxing gym where he quickly enrolled and began a flawless amatuer career as a bad ass boxer all through high school. But he grew bored with it and wanted to move on so he started studying Tae Kwon do. By this time word got around and he was offered work From Santo Cassamento. Promised a rich education and lots of money. Lucious figured, “Mans gotta eat.” Joins up. He shadows a ranking member who shows him the ropes and teaches him about guns, knives and how to kill. He quickly rises in the ranks as a war between them and Banes street gang began to brew. There were many brawls and fights, shoot outs and bodys thrown out of windows. Santo Cassamento himself thanks Lucious for his loyal service and tells him he wants to train him to become one of his top assassins. He is your teacher now. Learn from him. Six months later, Lucious is sent with a crew to retaliate against one of Bane's Leutenants'. They found out where he lived and decided to pay him a visit. At 2am he was sent in to take him out quietly as the others waited outside. He snuck into his bedroom where he found him asleep with his wife and a small child. Lucious froze. He began to back away as he heard the bathroom door open. Another small child comes out and sees Lucious. The child screams. The Leutenant wakes up as Lucious turns to run. The Leutenant grabs a gun from his nightstand and begins to fire as Lucious dives out the living room window. Cassamentos men open fire on the house. “No!!” Yells Lucious During their escape, Lucious demands, “He was suppose to live alone! I thought he lived alone.” Shortly after that incident Lucious finds from Santo Cassamento, that he knew the family was there.. He wanted to make a point. He tells Lucious to take some time off and lay low for awhile till things blow over. Lucious begins to reflect on his life. His parents and how they died. While strolling through crime alley the Huntress appears. Lucious assumes she must be after him for his mafia ties and crimes he's committed. “Listen, I don't hit girls. But if you think you're gonna take me to prison.. You got another thing coming” Warns Lucious “Relax. I thought you'd like to know the man your working for. The man your so loyal to. Santo Cassamento. He's the one who ordered the hit on your parents. Here's the proof.” She tosses Lucious a tape recorder. He presses play. “It needs to look like someone else did it. Random homicide. Both of them. Lucious and his wife. If the kid is with them... do him to. Take them all out.” Adam is stunned as he hears Cassamentos words echo. He drops the tape recorder. “I'm sorry you had to find out like this. Thought you'd wanna know.” Huntress apologizes. “Thanks.” Mutters Lucious as Huntress disappears into the night. Meanwhile across the street, Santos men are spying on Lucious. “Boss. I think he knows.” One of them says into his cell phone. The anger swells inside as he decides to get retribution. Lucious puts on his bullet proof vest, Kevlar clothing, guns and a riot shield. He storms Cassamentos compound. Lucious takes on the guards in a blaze of bullets, fist and feet. After fighting his way into the Mansion he finds himself up against two of Santo Cassamentos elite bodygaurds.One of them pulls his gun and fires a headshot as Lucious rolls under the line of fire and pulls his own trigger three times, two shots in the chest and one in the head killing the guard. The second bodygaurd doesnt bother to hesitate as he rushes Lucious, knocking the gun away. The bodygaurd continues to rush forward slaming Lucious into the wall cracking the plaster. Lucious responds with an elbow that connects to the temple and a head butt that slams into the face. The bodygaurd stumbles back. Lucious continues the attack with a front push kick that sends the bodygaurd out of a third story window. As the large bodygaurd hits the driveway pavement a squad of Gotham PD led by James Gordon himself look up towards the window. Back inside Lucious takes cover as Cassamento fires his machine gun destroying his room trying to hit a moving target. “Listen kid. Im sorry about your parents. It was business. Everyone pays dues. Every criminal who operated on our territroy knows that. Except your Dad.” “Im gonna kill you with my bare hands.” Threatens Lucious. “No your not! Drop the weapon Cassamento! GCPD!” Yells James Gordon. Afterwards Lucious is arrested and placed in a cell until he is paid a visit from a well dressed agency man. “Lucious. Call me.. Gibbons. I'd like to give you an opportunity. An opportunity to do something for your country while doing... well while doing what you do best.” Lucious is released from custody. The man explains he works for a Government agency that needs unorthodox help with unusual problems around the world. “Why me?” “Because you have something very unique yet powerful. A reputation. It's your lifeline and what allows you to move through criminal circles. Both your Fathers and yours. So it's very important we dont damage it.” “What that means is... to the rest of the world you were taken into federal custody for mutliple murders commited at the Mansion. If anyone checks... it'll say your in a dark hole somewhere eating bread and water. But in reality. You'll be preparing.” Begins his training in spy craft at the age of 21. He studies Krav Maga, learning how to deal with multiple attackers and armed attackers. He learns Spy trade skills and tools. Such as infiltration, safe cracking and computer hacking.Also is trained in advanced weapons. One day, Gibson has a couple engineers bring out something they made. “Check this out. Virtually indestrucable. Not only can it shield against bullets, rockets and missiles. But its also impervious to ice, fire and energy blast. Using advanced gravity modifying tech it will return to you when thrown. The sensors in the shield are synced with your gloves. “Awesome” “And. A magnetic gas-powered '''Grapple Gun . The grapple gun is tested for a maximum of 350 pounds and fires a retractible, detachable and replaceable line used for climbing or descending several stories in seconds and swinging across gaps and from large structures.” “Come we have a practice area for you to train using it.” His training was intense and grueling for the next 4 years. Until there is a briefing, Lex Luthors face is on the screen. “This bastard is the reason for everything since the Brainiac invasion. Out intel puts him at ground zero. You mission is to get eyes on this son a bi***. Your cover will be that you escaped from prison during the invasion. Collect as much intel as possible. I want to know about every new villian and scheme their plotting. Now, we dont want you having to hurt or kill civilians for the sake of the better good. And we know how you feel about innocent life. So, Roulette host regular fight clubs every day and night. We know Luther is a huge fan of these events. Not only for the entertainment. He uses it to recruit fresh talent. Get close to him using the fight clubs. Also, your secondary mission, the targeting and termination of superpowered villians who recently received their powers from the exobytes. Did I mention the fight club was to the death? Some of these villians have no business with a pair of scissors let alone super powers, take them out. Once you're on the other side. You won't be able to call for backup from me or any other hero. You'll be alone. You'll receive and pass intel via your mail. I got you a Base Camp setup in Gotham. When we encounter superpowered threats we can't get to on our side... I'll send you the intel so you can get to them on yours. Good luck.”